Jancuk!
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang dua destroyer yang baru pulang ke Kure dan membawa sepotong Surabaya dalam diri mereka. Update sporadis, jangan terlalu diharapkan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Kantai Collection oleh Kadokawa/DMM), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang: 

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan ngakak, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan tersedak. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Penulis berusaha menyajikan komedi, tapi tidak dijamin lucu untuk semua orang.

* * *

_**Jancuk!**_

_A KanColle Drabble Collection_

_Chapter 1: Bermula dari Sebuah Jancuk_

* * *

Pagi menjelang di pangkalan Angkatan laut Kure. Houshou baru saja akan membuka restorannya, satu-satunya di dalam pangkalan itu sekaligus tempat yang dituju oleh para Gadis-Armada yang bosan dengan makanan gratis di kantin pangkalan.

"Hai, Bulik Hoshou!"

Sejenak Hoshou tertegun. Ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dari belakang, tapi dengan awalan yang tidak biasa. Pemilik suara itu juga seingatnya sedang tidak ada di pangkalan ini.

"…Ikazuchi-chan?" tanya Houshou sambil berbalik. Benar saja, salah satu dari duet Raiden itu berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya, membawa beberapa kantong plastik.

"Iyo~ yok opo kabare?" ujar Ikazuchi sambil tersenyum lebar, sebelum kepala Hoshou yang miring dua puluh lima derajat ke kanan menunjukkan kalau sang perempuan yang lebih tua itu bingung. "Uh, um… Maksudnya, bagaimana kabarnya? Suka lupa kalau aku sudah bukan di Surabaya…"

"Oh," ujar Hoshou dengan ekspresi tercerahkan. "Yah, kabar baik Ikazuchi-chan. Baru kembali dari Surabaya, nampaknya?"

"Iya, tadi malam sampai," balas Ikazuchi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu apa, ngomong-ngomong? Banyak sekali?" tanya Houshou sambil menunjuk kantong-kantong plastik di tangan Ikazuchi. "Terus, Inazuma-can mana?"

"Ina masih tidur, capek katanya. Kata komandan sih, hari ini kami berdua libur," jawab Ikazuchi sambil mengangkat kantong-kantong plastik di tangannya. "Ini? Ini oleh-oleh dari Pakde Timbul. Gila bener deh, orang-orang sana kalo ngasih oleh-oleh nggak kira-kira…"

"Pakde Timbul…?" tanya Houshou bingung.

"Uh, maksudnya Laksamana Timbul. Itu lho, Laksamana Heru Sutimbul yang dulu ke sini studi banding," ujar Ikazuchi sambil tertawa kecil. "Di sana semua orang memanggil dia Pakde Timbul. Artinya kira-kira 'paman mengapung' atau sejenisnya gitu deh…"

"Ooh… pasti beliau disenangi bawahan, kalau begitu," ujar Houshou sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Ikazuchi masuk. "Jadi, yang mana yang untuk saya?"

"Um, sebenernya sih aku mau minta numpang ini di kulkas Bul-… er, Hoshou-san. Di kulkas kantin nggak boleh, terus freezer kulkas asrama udah penuh," ujar Ikazuchi sambil nyengir kuda. "Ini bandeng duri lunak sama bandeng cabut duri. Langsung dari karamba Laksamana Timbul…"

"Err… tunggu, tunggu. Apa itu bandeng?" tanya Houshou bingung.

"Em… Ikan air payau tropis, di Jepang nggak ada. Ini makanan khas dari Surabaya… kalau yang duri lunak, tulangnya bisa langsung dimakan. Kalo cabut duri, itu semacam fillet," ujar Ikazuchi sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan sebagian besar bawaannya di atas salah satu meja. "Dijamin sendiri sama Laksamana Timbul, katanya kalo nggak enak uang kembali."

"Oh…" ujar Houshou manggut-manggut. "Masaknya bagaimana?"

"Digoreng sebentar aja bisa kok Hoshou-san…" ujar Inazuma sambil meregangkan tangan. "Resepnya ada di Ina, nanti dia juga mau ke sini kok."

"Oh, oke," ujar Houshou sambil tersenyum. "Ikazuchi-chan mau ke mana lagi?"

"Nganter jenang buat Komandan," ujar Ikazuchi sambil bersiap keluar pintu. "Di plastik merah juga ada jenang buat Houshou-san kok. Enak kok, tapi agak liat."

"Oh… oke," ujar Houshou sambil tersenyum. "Pintunya ditutup lagi ya, nanti dikira restorannya sudah buka."

"Siap ndan~" balas Ikazuchi sambil tersenyum dan menutup pintu geser itu. Malang, ia tak sadar jari-jarinya masih ada di depan daun pintu yang menutup… dan segera tiga jari itu terjepit diantara daun dan kusen pintu.

"_**JIANCUUUUK!"**_

Houshou kembali memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecut mendengar teriakan Ikazuchi itu. Mungkin lebih baik dia tak tahu arti teriakan terakhir itu.

* * *

**A/N**: Garing ya? Mungkin. Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Kantai Collection oleh Kadokawa/DMM), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang:

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Penulis berusaha menyajikan komedi, tapi tidak dijamin lucu untuk semua orang.

* * *

_**Jancuk!**_

_A KanColle Drabble Collection_

_Chapter 2: Memasak Bandeng_

* * *

Matahari beranjak semakin tinggi. Houshou yang baru selesai membereskan segunung barang titipan Ikazuchi itu menghela nafas. Mungkin memang sebaiknya hari ini dia tutup saja, agar sore hari dia bisa sekalian masak besar untuk pesta penyambutan Ikazuchi dan Inazuma.

_Masalahnya sekarang, masak apa?_ pikir sang _kan-musu_ senior sambil menghela nafas.

Ia bisa saja menunggu Inazuma yang katanya akan datang membawa resep bandeng. Ikazuchi juga tadi sempat bilang bahwa bandeng bisa digoreng sebentar. Ia juga bisa bereksperimen sendiri, toh dapur restoran kecil itu lengkap dengan bahan dan bumbu. Setelah makan siang, barulah ia akan memasak untuk makan malam. Semua kegiatan non-tempur di markas ini baru akan selesai pukul setengah enam sore dan para _kan-musu_ baru akan menyerbu setelah mereka selesai mandi, sekitar pukul setengah tujuh.

Pertama-tama, sebaiknya ia menggantung papan pemberitahuan di depan.

* * *

_**Hari ini tutup**_

_**PS: Ada pesta perayaan pulangnya Ikazuchi & Inazuma jam 6.30, datang ya!**_

* * *

Untuk percobaan pertama, Houshou memilih untuk mencoba membuat bandeng panggang garam. Hidangan ini sederhana dan nyaris tak mungkin gagal, paling tidak kalau dicoba dengan ikan yang biasa ada seperti _sanma_ dan _buri_[1]. Lagipula, ia harus mencoba dulu bagaimana rasa daging ikan misterius ini.

Tak lama setelah Houshou menaruh daging bandeng yang sudah dibumbui di atas panggangan, pintu restorannya diketuk agak keras. Dengan helaan nafas, Houshou meninggalkan beberapa potong bandeng cabut duri yang sudah dilumuri campuran bumbu itu di atas pemanggang listrik. Ia yakin daging ikan itu tak akan gosong dengan mudah.

"Siapa ya-" ujar Houshou sambil membuka pintu. "Oh, Sendai-chan?"

"Kok hari ini tutup?" tanya gadis berambut coklat pendek itu. "Aku ketinggalan jatah sarapan, nih…"

"Ya ampun…" ujar Houshou sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Ketiduran di mana lagi hari ini?"

"Err… di bawah dermaga," jawab gadis yang dipanggil Sendai itu. "Tapi malam ini aku menenggelamkan sebuah kelas-Ni sendirian lho!"

"Ya baguslah," gumam Houshou sambil tertawa kecil. "Ada nasi, kok. Kebetulan aku perlu kelinci percobaan untuk masakan pesta sore ini."

"Pesta?" tanya Sendai sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Iya. Ikazuchi dan Inazuma baru pulang kemarin malam," jawab Houshou sambil mempersilahkan Sendai masuk. "Mereka bawa banyak oleh-oleh, kupikir sekalian saja pesta."

"Hoo~ Boleh deh, yang penting makan pagi dulu," ujar Sendai sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ah, ikannya sudah mau matang," balas Houshou sambil mengendus udara.

"Ikan? Mereka jauh-jauh pergi ke selatan cuma buat bawa pulang ikan?" imbuh Sendai sambil tertawa. "Kalau cuma ikan sih, di Jepang sini juga banyak!"

"Well, katanya sih ini ikan tambakan," ujar Houshou sambil menghidangkan daging ikan yang sudah dipotong-potong di atas sebuah piring ceper beserta sewadah nasi panas dan dua mangkuk sup _miso_. Dua set mangkuk nasi dan sumpit pun disediakan. "Tadi sih ikan ini masih ada kepala dan ekornya, tapi entah kenapa tulangnya sudah dibuang semua."

"Itadakimasu~" ujar Sendai sambil menyeruput sup _miso_ sembari menunggu Houshou mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi.

"Yah, sekaranglah saatnya…" ujar Houshou yang sudah selesai membagi nasi itu. Dengan pandangan kurang begitu yakin, mereka pun mulai makan.

"…Rasanya unik," komentar Sendai setelah beberapa suapan. "Kulitnya agak tebal, tapi rasa dan tekstur dagingnya nggak seperti ikan yang ada di sini."

"Mmhm," Houshou mengiyakan. "Dagingnya ada rasanya, tapi tak sekuat _sawara_[1]… dagingnya juga tak terlalu kaku seperti ikan laut lepas. Sepertinya fillet ini cocok untuk dipanggang dan sejenisnya."

"Kulonuwu- uh, maksudku selamat siang!" ujar sebuah suara yang mengiringi suara pintu geser dibuka. "Oh, ada Sendai-san juga…?"

"Ah, Inazuma-chan~" ujar Sendai sambil melambai ke arah Inazuma. "Makasih oleh-olehnya ya! Enak nih!"

"Ah, iie… Itu semua oleh-oleh dari Pakd- eh, Laksamana Timbul…" balas Inazuma sambil tertawa kecil. "Mm, ini bandeng cabut duri ya?"

"Iya," balas Houshou sambil beranjak untuk mengambilkan satu set alat makan lagi untuk Inazuma. "Baru percobaan pertama sih, jadi ya cuma dipanggang garam."

"Houshou-san, Ika nggak bawain sambel kecapnya?" ucap Inazuma sambil duduk di samping Sendai. "Makan bandeng itu belum lengkap kalau belum pakai saus khasnya…"

"Oh ya? Rasanya tak ada saus di dalam kemasannya…" ujar Houshou sambil melongok ke arah kemasan yang sudah dibuang ke tempat sampah.

"Memang, karena sausnya dipak terpisah," ujar Inazuma sambil menaruh kantung plastik berisi sebuah botol di meja. "Ini, saus khususnya…"

"Hmm…" ujar Houshou sambil mengambil mangkuk saus dan menuang saos itu. "Hmm… warnanya seperti soyu tapi kental ya… terus nampaknya ada… biji-bijian di dalamnya? Itu, yang putih-putih…"

"Kalau di sana, ini disebutnya sambel kecap," ujar Inazuma sambil mengambil nasi dari dalam wadah. "Itu bikinan Bude Timbul sendiri, katanya sih resep khusus."

"Oh begitu ya…" ujar Houshou sambil mencelupkan sepotong daging bandeng ke dalam saos, membalik-baliknya sebentar, lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Sendai pun melakukannya. Sejenak mereka mengunyah potongan daging itu, membiarkan rasa yang ada berpadu dalam mulut.

"… wah wah wah," ucap Houshou sambil bangkit berdiri, mengambil sebuah jug berisi teh hijau hangat dan tiga gelas.

"…Makin enak!" seru Sendai sambil menyuapkan nasi. "Panas di mulut, tapi bikin dagingnya tambah sedap! Apa isinya ini, _wasabi_?"

"Mm… banyak sih, dan nggak semua rahasianya dibuka sama Bude Timbu-… er, istri Laksamana Timbul," ujar Inazuma setelah menelan sesuap nasi.

"Katanya kamu ke sini bawa resep-resep bandeng, Inazuma-chan?" tanya Houshou setelah menuang teh untuk mereka bertiga.

"Iya…" ujar Inazuma sambil merogoh kantong roknya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari sana. "Ada banyak istilah yang nggak bisa diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Jepang, jadi kalau Houshou-san mau masak, biar kubantu…"

"Boleh, boleh~" balas Houshou sambil tersenyum. "Sendai-chan, mau ikut membantu?"

"Uh, nggak deh, aku ada tugas ekspedisi," ujar Sendai sambil bangkit dan nyengir kuda. "Tapi rasanya Jintsuu mau ke sini nanti siang, culik aja."

"Eh… eheheheh…" Inazuma tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

* * *

**Glossarium**:

[1]: _Sanma_ itu sejenis ikan tenggiri kecil, makanan Jepang khas musim gugur. _Buri_ itu sejenis ikan kuwe. _Sawara_ itu sejenis tenggiri/makerel, tapi ukurannya biasanya lebih besar daripada _sanma_.

* * *

**A/N**:

Iwak segoro~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Kantai Collection oleh Kadokawa/DMM), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang:

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan. Penulis berusaha menyajikan komedi, tapi tidak dijamin lucu untuk semua orang. Lirik ditulis miring-ditengahkan.

* * *

_**Jancuk!**_

_A KanColle Drabble Collection_

_Chapter 3: Lagu-lagu Tanah Jauh_

* * *

Asrama destroyer, pukul delapan pagi.

"Fuah… yang tadi itu betul-betul sulit ya, Hibiki-chan," ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sambil menggantung topi hitamnya di gantungan baju. Nampaknya ia baru saja kembali dari tugas malam.

"Ya, lumayan," ujar sang lawan bicara yang berambut putih sambil melakukan hal yang sama. "Ingat Akatsuki, kita dijadwalkan untuk masuk perbaikan jam dua belas."

"Yah, moga-moga bekernya nggak seperti kemarin…" ujar Akatsuki sambil melirik sebuah gundukan di bawah selimut tempat tidur yang biasanya kosong. "Oh, Ikazuchi dan Inazuma sudah pulang?"

"Mm, nampaknya begitu," balas Hibiki sambil menghampiri sosok di tempat tidur itu. "Inazuma. Ikazuchi nampaknya sudah bangun dan pergi entah kemana."

"Mungkin dia disuruh laporan pagi ke kantor Laksamana," ujar Akatsuki sambil meregangkan tangan dan duduk di kursi meja belajar bersama di ruangan itu. Tanpa sadar ia menduduki sebuah benda berbentuk kapsul, menekan entah tombol apa di permukaannya.

_Burungnya, burungnya cucakrawaa~ panjang ekornya si cucakrawaa~_

"W-whaa! Suara apa itu, Hibiki?" seru Akatsuki terlompat karena kaget.

"Tenang, Akatsuki," ujar Hibiki tenang sambil menunjuk sumber suara. "Ini pemutar MP3 dengan speaker. Nampaknya tadi kau mendudukinya dan alat itu menyala."

"Aduh… dasar Ikazuchi, naruh barangnya masih suka sembarangan…" omel Akatsuki sambil memberikan benda yang masih bersuara itu pada Hibiki. "Jadi… itu lagu? Tak terdengar seperti lagu Jepang… nampaknya?"

"Ya, mungkin memang bukan," ujar Hibiki sambil mengeraskan suara pemutar musik itu. Inazuma masih saja pulas tertidur. "Mereka ditugaskan ke Surabaya di Indonesia, kan? Mungkin ini musik daerah di sana."

"…Aku jadi penasaran. Hibiki, coba lagu berikutnya," pinta Akatsuki sambil duduk kembali.

* * *

_Nan di langit ada bintang, sayangku~ Aku menunggu datangmu~_

* * *

" Hmm, suaranya penyanyinya bagus…" komentar Hibiki sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku suka lagu ini."

"Iya, suaranya enak didengar…" timpal Akatsuki.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga lagu itu selesai, dan pemutar itu pun memutar lagu berikutnya.

* * *

_Aaa, aa… tes tes. Oke, mulai…_

* * *

"…Itu suaranya Ikazuchi, kan?" tanya Akatsuki heran.

"Berarti pemutar ini juga punya fitur perekam," ujar Hibiki masih tenang.

* * *

_Nanja kore, nanja kore nanja kore~ Ojijii~ bajin na hoshii~ bajin mainichi kowaii~ jijii no ooki no tori kowaii~_

_Tori wa, tori no cucakrowo~ Nagai shippo no cucakrowo~ Cucakrowo, kebukai oo~ Mawari ma-wari aah kimochi~_

* * *

"…Kenapa Ikazuchi nyanyi lagu mesum seperti itu! Ganti, ganti!" seru Akatsuki dengan wajah yang memerah seperti udang rebus.

"…Setuju. Nanti kita mesti minta lagu ini dihapus," timpal Hibiki sambil cepat-cepat mengganti lagu dengan lagu berikutnya.

* * *

_Eeeh, kok aku mesti nyanyi juga sih…_

* * *

"…Semoga ini bukan lagu mesum," ujar Akatsuki sambil mendengus ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Inazuma.

"Semoga," balas Hibiki mengamini. Beberapa saat lagu mengalun di antara mereka.

"Ini… seperti lagu pembukaan anime lama…?" tanya Akatsuki heran.

"Iya… rasanya kita dulu pernah nonton di komputernya Yuubari-san…" imbuh Hibiki sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

* * *

_Mergo kowe nang kene~ mergo sisuk sik ono~ mergo aku ora iso urip awakku dewe~ yen diroso… kowe iku nang kene~ opo'o iki tresno~_

* * *

"Iya… sekarang aku yakin. Ini kan lagu pembuka anime fmoff itu…" ujar Hibiki sambil menggaruk dagu. "Tapi bahasanya bukan bahasa Jepang… mungkin ini bahasa Indonesia? Menarik…"

"Memang bahasanya lain sekali, ya," timpal Akatsuki sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan… merdu juga," tambah Hibiki sambil tersenyum lalu menguap.

"Duh, ngantuk…" balas Akatsuki sambil beranjak menuju ranjang Hibiki yang ada di bawah ranjang susun mereka.

"Aaah, curaaang…" ujar Hibiki sambil mendesak minggir Akatsuki yang keburu meniduri ranjang Hibiki itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka pun tertidur pulas dengan pemutar musik masih memutar lagu-lagu asing. Tanpa terasa, waktu berlalu.

"Fhwah…" ucap Inazuma yang baru terbangun dari tidur. "Kok ada suara lagu-lagu…?"

Penasaran, Inazuma melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sumber suara. Matanya segera menemukan sumber suara, yang tergeletak dekat kepala Hibiki yang mendengkur pelan. Di sampingnya Akatsuki tidur menyamping menghadap sang gadis berambut putih.

"Ya ampun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum melihat polah kedua saudara satu divisinya itu.

* * *

**A/N:**

Lagu-lagunya diterjemahkan karena menghindari pelanggaran aturan :3


End file.
